Fragmented
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: A reflection of Harley and Joker's relationship. Two homicidal maniacs and the inner workings of how they relate. WARNING! Mature Adults Only! This fic is violent and very explicit!
1. It takes one to know one

It had been quite a productive night Harley smiled inwardly as she and the Joker rounded the curve into the abandoned amusement park

(Alrighty guys, for those of you who have read a lot of my fics, I want to give you a warning that this will be a lot different than the norm. It will be very dark, gratuitous, and kinky. I started this fic over a year ago for someone who had asked a challenge of me. This person and I had a falling out, so I stopped writing this and shelved it. I recently came across it again, and I've dusted it off, edited it, and am now planning to explore writing darker sides of sexuality. You've been warned!)

Harley smiled inwardly, it had been quite a productive night she thought as she and the Joker rounded the curve into the abandoned amusement park serving as their hideout. Half the city had been covered by their lethal nerve gas, and the mayhem and blood curdling screams as the bodies fell in mass numbers had been quite entertaining to observe.

Harley's heart skipped a beat as she thought of her puddin's ability to devastate so many lives in one flail swoop of masterminded genius. She only wished that others could see him for all of his potential. Her dreamy gaze drifted over to the maniacal clown as they sped into the park's lot tires spinning out in a cloud of dust. These were the moments she cherished, just the two of them. Reminiscing on the long in depth talks the two of them had shared as doctor and patient, she sighed smitten by the memory.

No sooner then the engine had been silenced, the Joker's demeanor changed. The smile he wore was replaced with a dark scowl as he leaped out of his car and bounded agitatedly down the corridor of the park's fun house of mirrors. In his rage, he struck out violently kicking in one of the mirrors which shattered on impact with a resounding crash to fill the walkway with scattered fragments of fun house mirror.

Harley watched him storm away a puzzled expression taking hold of her features, 'Hadn't they accomplished what they set out to do?' She hurriedly leaped out of the car to follow her angry partner, "Puddin?! Wait for me!" she squealed trying to catch up.

The hallway was dark and disorienting, only shimmers of light bounced off the previously broken glass. She couldn't see him, but she could hear his footsteps in the distance.

"Mista J?" Harley's voice quavered as she cautiously proceeded forward. She hated when the Joker's moods flip flopped; he was insane after all and very unpredictable.

Harley turned left into a covey of mirrors and a dead end, "Puddin?" Harley all but squeaked.

"HA HA HA HAAAA!!" the Joker's maniacal laughter echoed all around her.

Harley grinned evilly, "So my sweetums wants ta play hide en seek does he?" she stated mirthfully as she peeked around trying to pinpoint the direction of his voice.

"Do you know why I'm so… incensed Harley?" the Joker's voice amplified over the intercom; his irritation was well noted.

"But I thought…," Harley began and was quickly cut off.

"That was your first mistake. If I had wanted you to think, I would have told you," he screamed.

For a moment the silence was deafening, and the only thing Harley could hear was the pounding of her rapidly increasing heart rate. What had she done? She replayed the evening back over in her head looking for anything that could have set him off.

"Boo," Came a whisper from behind her causing Harley to almost jump out of her skin. She quickly spun around to meet his penetrating glare and wicked grin. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers, and before she realized what was happening, she had been backhanded across the room.

She wearily raised her head to quickly be met by his hand gripping around her throat lifting her into the air. She gasped as her airways were cut short, and she clawed desperately to break free of his strangling grasp.

"Now Harley is that any way to treat your lover?" he laughed hysterically as he slammed her into one of the mirrors. She could feel it cracking around her into a mold.

She struggled violently for air becoming dizzy from the lack of oxygen, "P…ud…n… ple…ss…," Harley gagged wriggling under him.

"It was pink! Pink Harley!" he yelled pulling her back to him for emphasis before slamming her back into the mirror indenting her figure further.

She could feel her consciousness slipping in and out before she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground. Harley's hand flew to her throat as she heaved in deep breaths. Her lungs burned as she took in the much needed sustenance.

The Joker started to pace methodically, "What color represents me Harley? Hmm? What color precious?!" he spat as he stopped in front of her.

"G…Green?" Harley stammered.

Joker patted her head, "Yes, Greeeen, now tell me, does pink look anything like green?" he asked condescendingly.

"No…" she mumbled looking into his eyes and giving him a pout, "But I thought you'd like a little variety. That's all," she justified more to herself than to him.

"There you go… thinking again," he growled leaning down so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Harley was about to respond but was quickly silenced as the Joker cupped her chin in his hand; his thumb sliding slowly over her lips, "Shh…," he whispered.

As quickly as the fear had overtaken her, it was replaced by longing. The Joker's caress was gentle now, and her mind was riveted in confused emotions. She placed soft kisses on his thumb and down into his palm; he let her watching in calm amusement.

Harley's head throbbed, a rush of blood flowed from her lips to her nether regions blossoming in prickles of lust. She could feel the warmth of his hand under his glove, and used her teeth to pull it slightly off so that she could kiss the flesh of his palm.

She peered up to his fixed stare and eerie grin panting slightly in her arousal loving the way he was dominantly towering over her.

He stared into her doe-eyed expression and started to chuckle softly as he grabbed her costume at the neck commencing to backhand her; his chuckle turning into loud bellows of laughter.

Harley gasped in shock as his stinging hand collided with her cheek; by the third slap she could see the white of her makeup on his gloved hand.

"You know Harley, I like seeing you tremble before me," Joker laughed as Harley cringed away from the constant barrage of blows.

"Puddin! I… I… please! I'm so sorry!" Harley cried in trepidation.

"Sorry Harley? You haven't even begun to know the meaning of the word," he growled as he tossed her forward onto the ground and pushed his foot into the small of her back effectively crushing her into the floor.

She grunted as her innards were pushed flat against the concrete; her pelvis wiggled slightly and with the applied pressure her clit began to harden becoming sensitive to the cool ground below. "Yes baby, I need to be made sorry, make me so sorry…" Harley cooed.

The Joker laughed hysterically, "Tell me girl, do you have any suggestions as to how I should make you pay?" he emphasized his words grabbing her off the ground tightly by her hair. The harlequin costume she wore jingled as she was pulled by the back of her head to meet his lips.

She melted at the feel of his breath on her neck, "You should force me to please you," she moaned pushing her ass up against his crotch and rotating it in a circle eight. She could feel him start to harden making her gasp impiously.

"Is that a punishment? Hmm? I think that would be more of a reward for you," he laughed letting her head drop, "No, I think maybe I'll just cut you off." The Joker turned to walk away from her.

Harley whipped around quickly grabbing his heel and taking him by surprise and causing him to trip, "What?! What did you say?! Cut me off! I don't think so!" she screamed possessively as she snatched a piece of mirror shard and deftly crawled on top of him to straddle his waist.

"Well, well, what have we here?" he smiled devilishly watching her snarl turn into a cocky grin; "Little Harley wants to play does she?"

She gave him a deep throaty giggle as she gyrated on his now hard cock running the jagged segment of mirror across his cheek and nicking his chin, "I think little Harley more then wants ta play Mista J."

He grinded against her feeling her heat and moisture through the thin material of her costume as he whispered, "Tell me if you've heard this one before…"

The Joker chortled mirthfully before continuing, "A doctor of psychology was doing his normal morning rounds when he entered a patient's room. He found Patient number 1 sitting on the floor, pretending to saw a piece of wood in half.

Patient number 2 was hanging from the ceiling, by his feet.

The doctor asked patient number 1 what he was doing. The patient replied, "Can't you see I'm sawing this piece of wood in half?"

The doctor inquired of Patient number 1 what Patient number 2 was doing. Patient number 1 replied, "Oh. He's my friend, but he's a little crazy. He thinks HA HA HA he thinks he's a light bulb."

The doctor looks up and notices Patient number 2's face is going all red.

The doctor asks Patient number 1, "If he's your friend, you should get him down from there before he hurts himself"

And… HA HA HA And Patient number 1 replies, "What? And work in the dark?" HA HA HAA HAA HA! AH HAA HAA AH HAA HA!" the Joker hooted.

Harley in turn began to giggle slowly and then uncontrollably until she was holding her sides whereas the Joker bucked from under her grabbing the wrist that held the mirror fragment and flipped her on her back. He giggled darkly as he snatched the mirror fragment from her. He used the shard to slit her costume open releasing her breasts from the tight restraint of her body suit. The fragment scraped her porcelain skin leaving a faint trickle of blood to bead to the surface of her skin.

Her body twitched as goose bumps of arousal covered her now naked flesh. She sighed wincing slightly as her pain sensors came alive. The Joker dropped the piece of mirror pinning her wrist to her sides as he leaned over her now exposed body to lead his tongue up the wound he had created, "Oh you naughty girl you," the Joker playfully whispered as his lips hovered over her hard nipple. He bit down hungrily making her squeal under him.

"Ahh! Oh! OW! Oh!" she whimpered her body responding in a wave like motion to the sting. Her eyes squinted involuntarily, it hurt so good.


	2. Deeper

Harley moaned, her head swam in ecstasy. He always had a way of turning the tables on her, and she loved him for it. The Joker's teeth released her nipple, and the tender flesh throbbed in response to the much wanted abuse. His tongue flicked downward making small sucking sounds as he reached her navel.

Harley twitched feeling his breath heat her exposed flesh. She began to grind rhythmically against him inching her privates closer to his mouth wanting to feel his tongue's moisture meet hers.

The Joker giggled taking the opportunity to blow a ripple of vibrating sound into her stomach. Harley giggled in response to the tickle the sensation caused jerking her hand free to grab a hand full of the Joker's hair, and in turn he grabbed her hip roughly pulling her into him.

She could feel his cock through the dress slacks he wore, and she moaned hungrily kneading her body up into his, so that she could feel him harden to her ministrations.

The Joker purred, "Oh you naughty little girl Harley."

Harley wriggled in response loving the mirthful linger in his tone as she replied, "Yes puddin, I've been so naughty!"

The Joker's grin turned dark as he jerked her body upward to meet his; now their bodies mashed together balanced on their knees as Harley gasped at the suddenness of this change in position. She knew that look, there were always surprises in store for her when the Joker's face emulated such a glare. The real question was, what kind of surprise was she going to get.

He pulled her tightly against him letting his hand snake possessively down her back until it cupped her firm ass. He rumbled in her ear, "You know what comes next don't you Harley?"

She quivered in anticipation as her heart beat rose up her chest and into her throat; she whispered seductively, "What comes next mista J?"

He growled, "You get punished!" As quick as the words left his lips, the arm clasping her ass jerked her forward while his other arm holding her wrist pulled her down to meet the ground. She grunted as her hips squashed over his thick, meaty thigh and her waist was encircled pinning her in place over his leg.

Harley's breathing grew rapid as she felt the hand that had been grabbing her ass disappear to return in a deafening painful smack. Her body stiffened on the impact before she squirmed in an effort to get away from the stinging swats. She whined, "Oh! Mista J! I thought you liked me being naughty!"

The Joker laughed manically as he continued his barrage on her now tender bottom, and she squealed indignantly at each harsh slap. He stopped suddenly examining her ass inquisitively before remarking, "Oh now this just won't do. I can't see any of my handy work."

His hand drifted between her thighs rolling across her now very damp region continuing up to where the ripped fabric met bare flesh. She sucked in her breath as he sunk his fingers around the material and yanked roughly shredding the back end of her costume away in one single fluid motion to leave her exposed trembling in her eagerness.

His hand slinked back up across the fatty pad of her privates with his palm clamping down over her clit. He squeezed gently, and she let out a tortured whimper as she gyrated up and down enjoying the rough texture of his calloused hand. He continued his upward climb using his fingers to part Harley's lips and reveal the swelling clit hidden between the folds. Keeping her spread he left his index finger free to linger on the swollen bulb of flesh enjoying the pulse followed by a strained murmur of frustration that emanated from Harley by his subtle touches.

Just when Harley felt she could stand no more, he left her clit to plunge his middle finger in her down to the knuckle to which she moaned in appreciation. His index finger quickly followed suit to be met by delighted coos of appreciation from Harley. He worked his fingers in and out in rapid succession as Harley twitched and writhed. Her thighs tightened shaking slightly as she grew near climaxing.

The Joker withdrew his fingers bringing them to his own lips to taste her as he remarked, "Such a delightful dish you are my dear, but I've always heard it's better to marinate before indulging." He pushed her off of him and stood to look down at her now slightly battered form. His handprints covered her pale ass, and her pussy glistened with her arousal.

She turned half lidded eyes up to him as she arched her ass into the air wanting nothing more than for him to be inside her.

His grin grew as did a low rumbling cackle as he positioned himself in front of her hands on his hips; her eyes followed him in a predatory grin, and when he was close enough she eased her hands up his legs and began undoing his belt. Once the belt was free the pants were unzipped to pool down around his ankles, and his boxers followed shortly after.

She trailed luscious wet kisses up his inner thighs leading to his balls. She knew what he liked. She took his mostly hard cock into her hand lifting it so that his balls protruded out away from his body. Once he was exposed to her she began to lap the underside of them with the fullness of her tongue. She watched his eyebrows soften and his mouth part slightly as the pleasure she was giving him was made self-evident. She then dragged the tip of her tongue up the base of his cock letting it flicker in a butterfly motion around the contours of the underside of his mushroomed top.

He let a low groan escape and when she plunged her lips down over and down to the base of his cock he took her jingling costume covered ponytails in one of his hands looking down at her lovely mouth dipped up and down on his penis. She winked at him seductively as she increased the speed of her bobbing head.

The sensations brought his cock to full attention as he let his head fall back to thoroughly enjoy Harley's talented tongue as it maneuvered up and down his shaft, and when he could stand no more pleasure he yanked her mouth off of him grinning in amusement down at her. Her make up was smeared blurring into gray patches where the white and black met, and her lips were a flushed red devoid now of any color other than swollen flesh. "Turn around dumpling, it's my turn to play again," he mewed letting go of her hair to trail his hand softly down her cheek.

Harley lavished in the caress before turning on her knees to face away from him. He rested his hands on her shoulders letting them slide down her arms and back up again. He lifted his hands so that only his fingertips were touching her flesh. He ran them down her back sending chills up her spine before applying enough pressure to push her forward so that her shoulders hit the ground and her ass was raised in the air.

She tingled in excitement as she felt the head of his cock rub up and down her slit and finally thrust all the way in to the hilt. She couldn't help the squeak that left her as he grabbed her hips his girth opening her as the head of his cock punched into her cervix at an alarming rate. Her back arched as he rode her, and she rocked back and forth in time with his thrusts her slickness coating him as the muscles tightened around him. He grabbed her hips pumping into her while she moaned her approval and finally came in an orgasmic scream collapsing spent.

The joker was not finished and deciding he wanted to see Harley a bit more energetic, he pulled out of her suddenly and entered her second entrance just as quickly. Harley's eyes widened in shock as she squalled out in pain. That didn't stop the Joker from burying himself all the way into her ass as she squeezed to push him out and yelled, "Ow OW OWWW! It hurts! Oh mista J please!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she fought like a wild cat to dislodge his drilling penis from her rapidly becoming sore sphincter as he worked in and out using his knees to push her legs wide apart so she had to take his whole length. He would pull his penis almost out of her only to slam it roughly back in to her as his balls slapped against her clit and his cock grew rock hard.

Her eyes teared over as she let out an anguished cry, but the pain began to subside replaced by a growing pressure in her loins. The harder he became the more the pressure built, and when she felt him release into her she came hard and they both buckled in a sweaty heap twitching in time with one another's orgasms.


End file.
